Love in gameindustri
by ArkhamKnightXHarleyQuinn22
Summary: Just a little fanfiction I worked on over the weekend
1. Chapter 1-Confessions & Lewd Games

Neptune and Noire had known each other for quite some time. "Well, Noire today's the day, huh?" Noire whispered to herself as she packed her bags for a trip to leanbox. Vert had invited them all over for the weekend and Noire wanted to use this chance to talk to Neptune about her true feelings for her. She sighed to herself. "That girl's so quirky but I guess that's why I love her" Noire smiled. "Love who sis?" Noire panicked. 'Really, Uni? Now?! Of all times?! Crap! I'm screwed…..' Noire had to think fast. "Um…you little sis!." Uni gave her a suspicious stare. "c'mon Noire, you shouldn't try to hide it! We all know about your crush on Neptune!" Noire was shocked to say the least. Then again, she didn't hide it very well at all, did she? "is it that obvious" Uni nodded. "how long have you known?" Uni giggled. "remember your trip to r-rated island or whatever? Well Blanc and the others noticed how many times you kept looking at Neptune's butt and…..other areas. It was kinda obvious" Noire faceplanted onto her bed. "Well, shit. I don't know sis! I wanna tell her but every time I try, I end up failing! I mean, you'll do way better once you confess to Nepgear." Uni blushed. She told Noire about her feelings toward Nepgear a long time ago. She planned on telling her tomorrow when Neptune and Noire hit it off. "Well, you still need to tell her today! It's your crush and you need to take care of it! Don't back out of it!" She was right and Noire knew that. She had to confess her love to Neptune today. "okay, Uni. I'll do it. On one condition! You have to confess to Nepgear before I confess to Neptune, understood?" Uni sighed. "Yeah yeah. Let's just go to Leanbox now, okay?" Noire was smiling at how much her and Uni had in common sometimes. It was crazy….and a bit shocking to say the least

*2 hours later*

"Okay, Uni. There's Nepgear! Hurry up and confess* Lady Black Heart said to her younger sister as they descended towards Lean box's bascillicom. "Wh-what?! Now?! Come on! I'm not ready" Noire grinned as she deactivated HDD. "lies" Uni sighed again. She walked towards Nepgear and to Noire's surprise, kissed her. "Wow, Uni." Nepgear said as she left the kiss. "I never knew you felt that way about me but, I'll need some time to think, okay?" Uni nodded. "I understand. For now, let's just stay friends, okay?" Nepgear smiled. "Okay, Uni." The three of them walked inside and greeted all of their friends. Before she knew it, Noire was face-to-face with Neptune. "Hey there, Noirey! How ya durin?!" asked the purple haired ditz. "I-I'm fine…Listen Neptune, I-" A door slamming cut her off. Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "Hello, everyone! Who wants to play some games?!" Rom and Ram beamed. "Yay!" Vert smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, girls. These games are only for adults. You, Uni and Nepgear are gonna have to play in my room." The candidates all complied and went upstairs without argument. "okay, everyone" Vert grinned slyly. "The first game is…..Strip Poker" All the CPUs gasped in shock. Aside from Neptune, who had no clue what it was. Noire whispered the explanation into her ear. "gasp! That's drastic! I love it!" Noire only sighed. After about two or three minutes, everything was set up and ready to go. "okay, Blanc, you go first!" Neptune grinned. "wow! I'll bet the author is a huge fan of Blanc if he's gonna make her take off her duds first! Pervy." Said Neptune as she- Hey hold on! Who the hell told her about that?! Er….back to the story. *ahem* Blanc spread out her cards only to find that she had only jokers. "Damn…I bet the author rigged it." AW COME ON! "okay, Blanny, I'm the main character so the shirt goes first!" Blanc nodded her head in rejection and removed her hat, seeing as she forgot to wear undergarments. Oh…um….did Neptune know that? "Okay, Vert, you're next" Vert smiled. "Very well! There ya go!" Vert laid down her cards to find she had all kings and queens. "oh my! On my way to victory, already!" Vert pointed at Noire. Noire looked at her cards in shame. She had two jokers and one king. Noire sighed as she reached down to the bottom of her shirt and removed it embarrassingly. Noire blushed as her breasts were exposed to all of her friends. Neptune kept staring at Noire's chest as she suppressed laughter. "N-Neptune! Stop staring!" Neptune couldn't help it. She started busting out laughing.

*1 hour later*

The lewd game of poker had finally ended and it seemed that everyone had lost all their clothing in the process.

*Meanwhile in Verts room*

"are you jack hinoff?" said the radio as the two candidates listened to the song "richard smoker". They all laughed as they finished off the last piece of chocolate stashed in Verts room. Noire slammed the door open. "okay everyone! Here's the room setup! Rom and Ram will be sleeping in the living room with blanc! Nepgear and Uni will be sleeping in the attic! Me and Neptune will be spending the night in Verts room! Understood?! Now go!" everyone panicked and rushed to their assigned rooms.

*that same night*

"hey Neptune" whispered Noire. " you awake?" Neptune yawned. "uh-huh. What's wrong, Noire?" Noire blushed. This was her chance. "Neptune, I've been meaning to tell you…"Noire got closer. " I really like you. Maybe even love. I'm not sure." Neptune smiled and kissed Noire. " its about time you said something. I was hoping you felt the same, my wittle tsundere!" Noire lost control. She rolled over onto Neptune and began stripping her down. "Noire, Verts sleeping behind us in her be-" she was cut off by Noire pushing her fingers into her….Memory slot. Neptune moaned. "N-Noire…."

Well that's all for now! I'll do the next chapter tomorrow! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2- True Feelings & Odd Love

It was finally Saturday morning and everyone had woken up. Neptune and Noire were sitting in the living room with everyone waiting to reveal their newfound love for each-other. But wait….what's this? Around the corner, is that Linda? "okay everyone. Me and Neptune have something to say." Said Noire as she blushed madly in front of her friends. "we're in a relationship now and we're hoping that you can accept that.' Everyone stared at the new couple. Including Linda. Vert only blushed. "Actually girls. I've known since last night. You two aren't exactly the most quiet love-makers in the world, you know. Especially you Noire. Or should I call you mistress like Neptune did?" Noire went wide-eyed. She will admit that her climax was quite loud. Meanwhile, Blanc and Uni were covering Rom and Ram's ears. Linda blushed and ran into the living room and sat next to Compa, who arrived earlier that morning. Everyone stared awkwardly at the former ASIC member. "Listen up, everyone…." Said Linda as she removed her rat hoodie. "I'm serious this time, too. I've changed. And it's because I have a crush, too." She looked towards Compa and leaned in closely before pressing her lips against hers. IF was shocked but before she knew she was leaning into the kiss and slipped her hand into Linda's baggy pants. "I'm pretty damn happy you feel the same way but slow the hell down, will ya? Those two CPU brats have something to say too." Said Linda as she pointed at Nepgear and Uni. "Huh? What's up, Nep jr.? do you and Uni have something to say? Nepgear and Uni blushed, both having a flashback to what they did in the attic last night. "well, you see, me and Nepgear have started dating and-" "You fucked in the attic last night. I heard everything." Blanc had cut her off. They both nodded. Rom and Ram seemed confused. They both looked straight at their older sister and asked "what does that mean?" Blanc merely sent them to Vert's room in response. The two of them pouted an walked away to the CPUs room. For about five minutes everyone remained silent until Vert finally spoke up. "oh, I know! Let's call Iffy and propose an orgy?" Everyone gasped and began to object but Vert was already on the phone with IF. "O-Of course, Lady Vert! anything for you! I um I'll be over there in five minutes!" Iffy said as she hung up and silently celebrated on the other side. Vert nodded and put her phone in her pocket and everyone realized they had no choice but to participate in this strange activity.

*Meanwhile in Iffys house*

"wow! I can't believe get to have sex with Lady Vert! and in an orgy no less! I've gotta grab all my favorite toys!" Said IF as she happily skipped towards her closet and grabbed a box of assorted sex toys. "this is gonna be great!"

*5 minutes later at Verts house*

IF had finally arrived with her box of…..toys. She was ready for fun and so was everyone else considering they had already stripped down to nothing. "well everyone, shall we get started? Iffy, you may do as you wish. My body is all yours." Iffy nearly fainted. She walked over to Lady Vert and began licking her…..lower region. Vert moaned as Iffy came at her with full force. Slipping her tongue in and out of her nether region. 'oh god this is awesome! Lady Vert is so delicious!' Iffy thought as Vert got more and more wet with Iffy's saliva. Meanwhile, Neptune and Noire were on top of each other rubbing each others privates together as Blanc was getting pleasured by both Linda and Compa. Eventually, the CPU candidates got curious and tried to open the door but alas, they were locked in. "Damn" Uni groaned. "what are they doing out there? I hope its not what I think it is." Nepgear kissed her lover on the neck and said "is it something like that?" Uni blushed. "N-not right now, nepgear. Rom and Ram are right there." Rom and Ram grinned. Rom spoke up. "oh we know all about that weird sex stuff." Uni and Nepgear were suddenly wide eyed. "h-how?!" they both asked. Rom and Ram smiled and both said "Blancs browser history!" Uni and Nepgear suppressed laughter. "well that explains why blanc never wants visitors huh, Uni?" Uni giggled. "well girls since you know about sex, then maybe you wouldn't mind If nepgear and I had a little fun?" Uni said as she began to remove her top. Nepgear blushed but eventually joined in and they were both naked within 5 minutes.

*meanwhile in the living room*

The orgy had taken an extreme turn. Most of them had ganged up on Compa. Blanc sucking on her left nipple and vert the right. While Neptune was licking her lower area. Behind the couch, Linda was thrusting a rather large strap-on into IFs nether region.

After about 1 more hour of pure love-making, everyone had calmed down and put their clothes on. Iffy slept on Verts breasts, Linda cuddled Compa, Blanc slept with a book covering her face and Neptune was cuddling Noire. Although in Verts room, similar events had just ended between two CPU candidates. While two younger candidates slept next to each other. "I love you, Uni." Sighed Nepgear as she cuddled up against the CPU candidate of Lastation. "I love you too, Nepgear." Eventually, the two of them fell asleep next to Rom and Ram.

*The Next Morning*

Ram yawned and rubbed her eyes. "sammich" she mumbled as she walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. As the little girl opened the fridge, she smiled tiredly as she saw an assortment of cheese,lettuce,meat and many other sandwich ingredients. "yay" she cheered quietly as she began spreading mayo across a slice of bread. ?sammich sammich! Time to make a sammich! Lettuce, cheese, tomatoes!? the small candidate sang as she was just about to finish preparing her snack. She bit into the sandwich and realized she forgot something. 'oh geez. Blanc's gonna wake up soon. She'll make me and Rom clean up Verts room and stuff' Ram sighed. She didn't like cleaning, but her sisters did. Once she finished her sandwich she ran upstairs and cleaned every speck of dust off the floor. "phew…..What time is it?" Ram looked at the digital clock in fury. It was only 6:00am. The others wouldn't wake up for awhile. Ram sighed once again. She hated waking up early. Especially on the weekends. She then had a flashback to last nights events and giggled a bit, remembering that Uni and Nepgear forgot to put their clothes on.

Eventually, everyone woke up. Uni and Nepgear walked down to the living room and noticed everyone was staring at the both of them. Linda was stifling a laugh. The both of them looked at each other in complete horror…"WE'RE STARK NAKED!" the two of them screamed before running upstairs and immediately getting dressed. Now it was Neptune and Noire who were holding back laughter. "Oh what now?" Uni asked before looking at Nepgear and blushing. They had put on each others clothes instead of their own. "DAMN IT!" Uni yelled before dragging Nepgear (literally dragging) to the bathroom to switch clothes again. They felt like they were in for a long day.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there's more where that came from!


	3. Chapter 3: Too Much Work

WARNING:This chapter contains a lot of sex scenes. No censoring for the sake of fan service. Enjoy.

Noire sighed. She had been working literally all night and she was exhausted. She hated working so much. It was Monday and Neptune wasn't allowed to visit because Histoire forced her to stay at home at work. "I deserve a break, dammit!" Noire slammed her head on the desk and groaned. She then got a devious smile. "Maybe I'll take one." She whispered to herself. She opened her desk drawer and took out a purple vibrator with the Planeptune insignia on it. Noire remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the Christmas of 2012. Neptune had bought Noire the sex toy secretly. Noire never used it. She couldn't find the time. "I guess now's a perfect time, right?" Noire blushed. " let's see….Uni is at the store, my soldiers are on Christmas vacation and Kei is in Lowee assisting in preparations for the holidays. Yeah…..I should be fine." She took a deep breath and removed her panties from under her skirt. "oh wait a second! Am I crazy? I can't put this thing in dry! I need lube." Recalling she didn't own this item for obvious reasons, the CPU came to a horrible realization. "I-I have to buy it at the store…"

*a few minutes later*

"Okay, there it is. 'XXX galore' the only sex store in Lastation." Noire walked into the store and to her surprise, there were tons of women in it. Including….'NEPGEAR AND UNI?!'Noire suddenly thought. She couldn't let Uni see her in a lewd shop. She had to think fast. Very fast. She simply walked to one of the shelves, grabbed the lube and brought it to the counter. "yes I'd like to purchase this for my little sister and her girlfriend over there. Its gonna be a crazy night for those two." Uni was furious. Not only had her sister pointed her and Nepgear, but she also pretended the lube was for their sex acts. Noire walked home and rubbed the lube around the vibrator with vigorous joy. "there. Now I can use it. Just gotta take my panties off and-" Noire blushed. She forgot to put her panties back on before going to the store. "well, they were coming off anyway" Noire giggled and slowly slipped the vibrator into her nether region. She moaned loudly before slipping off her shirt and fondling her breasts. She turned the vibrator on its highest setting and continued performing her lewd acts. She had an interesting idea. She took her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Neptune's phone. "Yo. It's Nep-Nep! CPU of Planeptune herself! Speak." Noire giggled. "You know it's me you little ditz!" Neptune was surprised to say the least. Noire didn't usually call her. "Neptune….I wanna have phone sex, okay?" Neptune blushed. "Kay. What're you doing? " I'm using the dildo you got me in 2012. It feels so good. How about you use that gift I gave you yesterday?" Neptune blushed. Noire bought her a black vibrator with the Lastation insignia on it. "okay. I'll get it now. Its in my drawer." Neptune quickly ran to her pantie drawer and took out the sex toy that looked as if would hardly come close to fitting inside her. "okay, Noire. I've got it and it's all lubed up." Noire activated HDD. "Neptune, activate HDD" Neptune giggled and happily obliged. The two CPUs pleasured themselves with their nearly identical toys. "N-Noire I'm cumming!" Purple heart said between panting as she began cumming onto her bed sheets. "M-Me too! Aaaaaahhh~!" Black heart repeated the action as she too soled her bed sheets in her own juices. They both deactivated HDD. "Noire…..we should do that again sometime." Neptune moaned as Noire panted over the phone. "we will. I promise. I gotta go. I love you." "Love you too, Noirey. Bye" "bye" Noire hung up after saying her goodbyes to her lover. "damn" they both said as they fell asleep.

Well I know this chapter was short but I didn't have much time to write it. The holidays are a pain in my ass sometimes, you know?


End file.
